Dragon Ball Advanced Wars
Dragon Ball Advanced Wars is the continuation of Dragon Ball Advanced. Most of the Z-Fighters like Ganon, Montezulma, Titan, Azul, Kue, and Youle will appear. June and Professor Wills will also appear in most of this series. New allies and villains will make their first appearance as well old allies and villains from the Advanced series. Z-Fighters *Ganon *Montezulma *Azul *Titan *Kue *Youle Allies Old *June *Professor Wills *Tuzco *Potter New *Pepper *Mlio *Mr. Diaz *Dr. Veil *Jace Villains Old *Dr. Neo *Briciru *Starik New *PrimeCon **Zarm **Dr. Harden **The Shadow Hawks ***Randis ***Xiago ***Siren ***Nixen ***Axytral *Master Shade *Unitas *Sinister/Mastermind *The Lost Saiyans **Dalin **Arcus **Meinon **Orpheus **Karpo **Ladon *Omega **Eros **Neel **Fa'ad *Angon **Onyx **Lucius **Lavar **Magmann Sagas/Seasons *'Season 1 (''Advanced Season 8): Zarm Saga''' **The Tournament of Power Saga (Episodes 276~299) **The Master Shade Saga (Episodes 300~319) *'Season 2 (''Advanced Season 9): New Saiyan War Saga''' **The Lost Saiyans Saga (Episodes 320~338) **The Omega Saga (Episodes 339~354) *'Season 3 (''Advanced Season 10): Angon Saga''' **The Revelation Saga (Episodes 355~390) Episodes Tournament of Power Saga 1 (276)# "Century in Waiting" 2 (277)# "Welcome to Disaster" 3 (278)# "Shady Actions Under PrimeCon" 4 (279)# "A Promise Not to Fail" 5 (280)# "The Great Challenge" 6 (281)# "PrimeCon's Tournament Prix" 7 (282)# "Fear Among Them" 8 (283)# "Randis' New Groove" 9 (284)# "Is There a Winner Out There?" 10 (285)# "Moving On" 11 (286)# "Tragedy Forward" 12 (287)# "Rewind That" 13 (288)# "Power Boosters and Dragon Searchers" 14 (289)# "Revival of a Nemesis" 15 (290)# "The Scourge of Earth" 16 (291)# "It's Over" 17 (292)# "Trapped" 18 (293)# "Ace in the Hole" 19 (294)# "Zarm's Ultimate Bet" 20 (295)# "Against All the Greatest Odds" 21 (296)# "Something Wicked This Way is Coming" 22 (297)# "Ganon in Trouble" 23 (298)# "Super Losers" 24 (299)# "The Tournament Finisher" Master Shade Saga 25 (300)# "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World" 26 (301)# "Locate Mr. X" 27 (302)# "Mr. X is Revealed!" 28 (303)# "Fowl Play in the Sky" 29 (304)# "Map Forward" 30 (305)# "Keep Getting Worse" 31 (306)# "Shade In" 32 (307)# "And Away We Go..." 33 (308)# "Mouse Trap" 34 (309)# "The Great PrimeCor Conspiracy" 35 (310)# "House Call" 36 (311)# "Switching Powers" 37 (312)# "Which Way to the Wizard?" 38 (313)# "Hocus Focus" 39 (314)# "Ki vs. Magic" 40 (315)# "Heed the Master" 41 (316)# "Montezulma's Ploy" 42 (317)# "June in Trouble" 43 (318)# "Mastermind's Grand Plan" 44 (319)# "Tuzco's Last Stand" Lost Saiyans Saga 45 (320)# "Carpe Denim" 46 (321)# "New Faces, Old Places" 47 (322)# "Missing Phantom" 48 (323)# "Test of Blood" 49 (324)# "Flash Foward" 50 (325)# "The Ultimate Saiyan?!" 51 (326)# "That Same Old Trick" 52 (327)# "Montezulma's Ultimatium" 53 (328)# "Test of Saiyan" 54 (329)# "Pure Power" 55 (330)# "Trust Me" 56 (331)# "Ganon vs Dalin" 57 (332)# "SS5 Ganon vs SS5 Dalin" 58 (333)# "Feats of Danger" 59 (334)# "Lesson Learned" 60 (335)# "Willing to Fight" 61 (336)# "Unstoppable" 62 (337)# "The Saiyan Spirit" 63 (338)# "Passing the Torch" Omega Saga 64 (339)# "Mind over Strength" 65 (340)# "Sinister Returns" 66 (341)# "Losing Hope" 67 (342)# "Aiming Kue" 68 (343)# "Mission to New Namek" 69 (344)# "Return to Sender" 70 (345)# "Trouble Twosome" 71 (346)# "Davark's Task" 72 (347)# "Heart of Namek" 73 (348)# "Enter Omega" 74 (349)# "Chaos Ensue" 75 (350)# "Return of a Old Friend" 76 (351)# "Piccolo's Wish" 77 (352)# "Where is Kaon?" 78 (353)# "Omega Strikes" 79 (354)# "Stop Omega" ''Advanced Ultimate'' Once Advanced Wars end after the third season, the overall Advanced universe will continue with a new series and Wars spiritual successor entitled, Advanced Ultimate. It will be available 2016. Category:Talix Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Advanced